


Holmes and Watson hiding together.

by Sherloki1854



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fun, M/M, Meta, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Freeform, Subtext, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloki1854/pseuds/Sherloki1854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they are always pressed close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes and Watson hiding together.

The Speckled Band, 1883

“ _In the first place, both my friend and I must spend the night in your room.”_

_Both Miss Stoner and I gazed at him in astonishment._

_[…]_

“ _But what will you do?”_

“ _We shall spend the night in your room […]”_

 

Charles Augustus Milverton, 1885-1888?

_So far I had not dared to look out, but now I gently parted the division of the curtains in front of me and peeped through. From the pressure of Holmes’s shoulder against mine, I knew that he was sharing my observations. [...]_

_I felt Holmes's hand steal into mine […]_

The Dying Detective, 1890

“ _There is just room behind the head of my bed, Watson.”_

“ _My dear Holmes!”_

“ _I fear there is no alternative, Watson. The room does not lend itself to concealment, which is as well, as it is the less likely to arouse suspicion. […]”_

 

The Empty House, 1894

_In silence we stood together in the darkness and watched the hurrying figures who passed and re-passed in front of us. Holmes was silent and motionless; but I could tell that he was keenly alert_

 

The Red Circle, 1896

_Crouching together in the angle of the door, we kept our eyes fixed upon the mirror._

 

The Three Garridebs, 1902

_There was one cupboard in a dark corner which stood out a little from the wall. It was behind this that we eventually crouched while Holmes in a whisper outlined his intentions._

 


End file.
